ImposibleAlec y Nessie
by Dramione18
Summary: Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fics del crepusculo  No me habia atrevido a hacerlo, porque yo se que esta pareja es algo extraña, y no sabia si les hiba a gustar  espero que este que s mi primer capitulo les guste muchos besos  by Dramione18
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO**_

Ya habían pasado 17 años desde el nacimiento de Renesmee Cullen, y también desde la última visita de los vulturi.

Renesmee Era la hija semi-vampiro (híbrida vampiro-humana) de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, nacida el 10 de septiembre(tres días antes del decimonoveno cumpleaños de Bella.

Ella tenía el pelo color cobrizo al igual que su padre Edward, pero por una apuesta que habia jugado con su prima Rossemet de 16 años, era una rubia, con unos hermosos ojos color dorado, con un hermoso pelo ondulado (la hija de Rosalie y Emmett-más adelante contare su nacimiento) Renesmee se habia teñido el cabello rubio.

Tenía las características faciales de su abuelo Charlie, que era el pelo rizado y los ojos color marrón como su madre bella, ella brillaba con el sol, pero no con tanta intensidad que los demás vampiros.

Su corazón latía un poco más acelerado que los humanos y por sus venas corría sangre. Ella habia dejado de crecer a los 7 años, y aparentaba 17 años, ya no iba a envejecer, así que era inmortal.

Tenía los mismos poderes que los vampiros. Sus dones su es la transmisión de pensamientos a alguien con solo tocar su piel (lo opuesto que hace su padre) y romper escudos mentales (lo opuesto que hace su madre).

Renesmee crece rápidamente tanto mental como físicamente, es capaz de hablar tan sólo semanas después de su nacimiento, y a diferencia de los vampiros, puede dormir y realizar otras tareas en los niveles avanzados para su joven edad. Su inteligencia aturde a todo el mundo, especialmente a Bella y Edward, y es capaz de entender lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor cuando los Vulturi llegan (hasta mantiene una corta conversación con Aro),

A Renesmee le gustaba que le dijeran Nesse, ya que así le habia puesto su querido amigo Jake.

Durante el crecimiento de Renesmee, cuando tenía 5 años, por un accidente Charlie descubrió que Nesse era un vampiro, y a bella no le quedaba otra opción que decirle la verdad a su padre, Charlie habia prometido nunca revelar en secreto, ya que si los vulturi descubrían que Charlie sabia ese secreto matarían a todos los Cullen y también a Charlie.

Nesse vivía con su abuelo, y a veces le gustaba ir de caza con él, Charlie llevaba su escopeta y Renesmee casaba con las manos, Charlie quería mucho a Renesmee.

Bella y Edward Vivian en chicago, ya que Edward al igual que rosalie quería encontrar a su familia, quería saber quien habia sobrevivido a la gripe española, que habia cobrado muchas vidas en el año de 1901.

Edward habia encontrado pistas que lo estaban llevaban hacia su familia.

Edward y bella siempre iban a ver a su hija, ya que la querían mucho.

Jake quería mucho a Renesmee, ella era como su hermanita pequeña, al principio los demás licántropos de la manada de Sam lo habia echado, pero con el paso de los años Renesmee hiso que Sam la quisiera, y que Jake volviera a estar dentro de la manada.

Sam y Emily habían tenido una hija y se llamaba Zoe Uley, ella tenía 15 años, ella habia nacido un año después de que Renesmee naciera, Zoe era una chica con piel cobriza, cabello negro, y unos ojos color negro, era muy hermosa, pero tenía algo de parecido con su tía Leah, porque era muy perversa (Leah es tía de Zoe porque Emily es prima de Leah), nunca se llevo bien con Nesse ni tampoco con Rossemet ya que las consideraba chupasangre.

Emily se llevaba bien con Rossemet y Nesse, pero Zoe siempre las echaba de su casa.

Jasper y Alice Vivian en Londres, ay estaba criando a su pequeño hijo Justin de 15 años, (después explico su creación y nacimiento)

Rosalie y Emmett estaban Rochester New York, rosalie quería encontrar a su familia, ella sabía que no encontraría a sus padre, porque ya habia muerto, pero quería encontrar a alguien que llevara su misma sangre. Habían dejado a Rossemet con sus abuelos Carlisle y Esme.

Nesse se la pasaba todo el día en la casa de Billy Black, el era como su abuelo, Jacob la cuidaba como su hermanita menor, y siempre se la llevaba molestándola para hacerla enojar.

A Edward no le gustaba que estuviera todo el día con los chuchos (como solía decirles a la manada de Jacob), pero a Nesse no le importaba ella quería a los licántropos como su familia.


	2. BOLETOS DE AVION

_**BOLETOS**__**DE**__**AVION**_

-Nessie donde estas?-decia Charlie

-Aquí estoy abuelo-decia Nessie saltando de un solo brinco de la punta de un árbol y cayendo con una elegancia similar a la de su tía Alice

-Nessie no vuelvas a aparecer a si de pronto, tu sabes que estoy viejo y puede darme un ataque al corazón-decia Charlie llevando su mano a su pecho

-Ay abuelo-dijo Nessie riendo

-Tus padres hablaron, ya vienen en camino, quieren verte

-Enserio, ya tenía 2 meses que no los miraba, ya los extraño

-Créeme que yo también, ya que tu padre, siempre se lleva a bella

-Abuelo ellos están casados, no tienes por qué molestarte

-Es que no me molesto, lo que pasa es que bella es mi única hija

-Abuelo tú no estás solo, tú me tienes a mí, a Ross y a Justin

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras

-Nunca abuelo, nunca te dejare-dijo Nessie sonriendo

La tarde habia llegado y entonces Edward y bella llegaron

-Papi, mami-dijo Nessie corriendo a donde sus padres estaban

-Nessie te extrañaba hija-dijo bella abrazando a su hija

-Hola Renesmee, como as crecido-dijo Edward

-Papa, ya te dije que me gusta que me llamen Nessie

Edward comenzó a sonreír, una de esas sonrisas que hacían que cualquier mujer quedara hipnotizada

-No me acordaba que mi hija ya habia crecido-dijo el sonriendo

-Tío Edward, tía bella-dijo Rossemet corriendo a abrazar a bella y Edward

Rossemet era hija de Emmett y rosalie

-SU HISTORIA-

Rossemet tenía 16 años, era un año menor que Nessie,

Cuando Rossemet tenía un año de nacida sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y murieron en el instante, la pequeña Rossemet quedo viva, pero también otro bebe iba con ellos y era el pequeño Justin, el tenia meses de nacido, el era primo de Rossemet

Rosalie y Emmett pasaban por donde habia ocurrido el accidente y escucharon el llanto de unos bebes, entonces se acercaron y miraron a los padres de Rossemet muerto, entonces miraron a dos pequeños bulto que estaba en la parte de atrás en un portabebés, y eran los pequeños Rossemet y Justin, como rosalie sabía que los padres habían muerto decidió llevarlos a su casa, al principio su familia no estaba de acuerdo con tener a unos bebes humano en la familia, pero con el tiempo la aceptaron.

Alice y Jasper se quedaron con el pequeño Justin y lo criaron como hijo.

Rossemet tuvo un crecimiento normal junto con sus padres, , todo iba normal Rossemet ya habia cumplido los 15 años, entonces un día ella subió al techo de su mansión, y por accidente cayó desde arriba y se rompió las costillas y demasiados huesos, se habia golpeado la cabeza y casi habia muerto, rosalie y Emmett estaban asustados así que llevaron inmediatamente a Rossemet con Carlisle, el les dijo que no podía hacer nada, solo convertirla en uno de ellos, rosalie no quería ya que quería que Rossemet tuviera la vida normal que ella nunca tubo, pero si quería tener a Rossemet con ella tenía que aceptar que Rossemet se convirtiera en una de ellos.

Carlisle convirtió a Rossemet en uno de ellos y al principio para ella habia sido muy extraño y difícil, pero con el tiempo se habia acostumbrado a ser un vampiro.

-Hola Ross como estas?-le dijo bella

-Bien tía

-Y tus padres aun no han regresado de su viaje?

-No pero espero que muy pronto lo hagan-dijo ella riendo

Todos entraron a la casa de Charlie y comenzaron a platicar

-Hija, como se que te has portado bien y no le has causado problemas a tu abuelo Charlie-dijo bella

-Ummm. Ummm-dijo Charlie

-Bueno mama, tal vez uno que otro problema-dijo Nessie sonriendo

-Bueno como sea, quiero que tengas esto-dijo bella dándole un sobre a Nessie

-Qué es?-dijo ella

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás-dijo bella

Nesse abrió el sobre y dentro de el, habia 2 boletos de avión con destino a Italia

-Son para mí?-dijo Nesse

-Para ti y Ross-dijo Edward

-Enserio, gracias tío-dijo Rossemet abrazando a Edward

-Este será tu primer viaje a Italia, yo se que tu tenias ganas de ir-dijo bella

- Si mama por fin conoceré Italia, este es mi gran sueño-dijo Nesse contenta


	3. LLEGANDO A ITALIA

_**LLEGANDO**____**A**____**ITALIA**_

Nessie y Rossemet habían llegado al aeropuerto, estaban listas para su viaje por Italia, era la primera vez que viajaban solas.

Bella habia ido con ella al aeropuerto, aun no podía creer que dejaría ir sola a su pequeña hija.

Bella miraba a su hija, no podía creer que ya habían pasado 17 desde que habia nacido, ella siempre decia que Nessie era su hermana, ya que bella y Nessie parecían de la misma edad, pero en realidad bella ya tenía 36 años, pero parecía de 18, la vida era un poco difícil ya que casi nunca quería estar en Forks ya que sus amigos , Jessica, Mike, Ángela y todos los demás ya aparentaban tener más de 30 años, y bella no quería que sospecharan de ella, así que solo llegaba a la casa de su padre, ya que Charlie era el único que sabía la verdad.

Nessie se acerco a bella para despedirse

-Madre no te preocupes estaré bien-decia Nessie

-Es que aun eres una niña

-Ay mama, ya tengo 17 años, además Ross ira conmigo

-Ya lo sé hija, pero esta será la primera vez que te deje ir sola a un lugar, y yo no estaré contigo

-Tía, no te preocupes, yo cuidare muy bien de Nessie

Bella comenzó a sonreír

-Tienes razón, ya están grandes, pero Ross, por favor, cuando Nessie vuelva, espero que regrese con el mismo color de pelo, no quiero que regrese con el pelo rojo, ya que ella tenía el pelo cobrizo y por la apuesta que jugaron ella termino con el pelo rubio-dijo bella riendo

-Tía, es que Nessie tuvo la culpa, yo le aposte que si ella me ganaba una carrera yo me pintaría el pelo azul, y como a ella no le gustaba el rubio le dije que si ella perdía se lo pintaría rubio., y además usted sabe que a Nessie no le gusta perder, pero yo le gane- dijo Rossemet comenzando a reír

-Pero no se vale, tu apenas eras un neófito cuando competí contra ti, y tu como yo sabemos que los neófitos son más fuertes y veloces que un vampiro que ya tiene más años-dijo Nessie

Rossemet comenzó a reír

Bella se acerco a las 2 y las abrazo

-Cuídense niñas, serán 3 semanas, créanme que las extrañare

-Nosotras también te extrañaremos mama

-Es cierto tía

-El vuelo número 346 con destino a Italia favor de abordar- se escuchaba en el aeropuerto

-Ese es nuestro vuelo mama

-Ya lo sé- dijo bella dándole un último beso en la mejilla a Nessie

Las 2 chicas tomaron su camino rumbo al pasillo que las llevaría a su avión, las 2 tomaron sus asientos y comenzaron a platicar

-Ya quiero llegar a Italia, quiero conocer a los chicos italianos-dijo Rossemet

-Ay Rossemet lo único que te importa son los chicos, tu y yo sabemos que no podemos estar con humanos, por si no lo recuerdas no somos de la misma especie-dijo Nessie en voz baja

El viaje a Italia fue un poco largo, Nessie tomo una pequeña siesta, y Rossemet solo la miraba

-No puedo creer que sea una vampiro y aun así duerma-pensaba Ross- me encantaría poder dormir de nuevo, pero es mucho mejor no hacerlo, ya que no te pierdes de nada

El avión habia llegado a su destino, Rossemet y Nessie habían llegado a Italia

El primer lugar a donde llegarían seria a roma

El lugar se miraba hermoso y se respiraba un aire tranquilo, las 2 pidieron un taxi y bajaron en un hotel muy lujoso, ya que los padres de ellas tenía demasiado dinero y ella podían estar donde quisieran.

Todas las personas las miraban, sin duda eran hermosas, parecían diosas, ya que Nessie traía su pelo rubio y ondulado que caía asta debajo de la cintura, también tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel, y una hermosa piel, Rossemet también tenía el pelo rubio y rizado, también tenía unos ojos color dorado, al igual que todos los vampiros. Sin duda muy hermosas las 2, y cualquier persona que las miraba se quedaban sorprendidos por tanta belleza.

El día era nublado, y lluvioso, ese era un buen día para las chicas que no habia sol, y su piel no brillaría por nada.

-bueno, primero que nada quiero conocer el coliseo de roma-dijo Nessie

-Yo quiero ver la torre de pisa

-Yo quiero ver el museo del vaticano

-Yo quiero ver la catedral de Milán

-Y yo quiero ir a Volterra- dijo Nessie


	4. VOLTERRA

_**VOLTERRA**_

-Acaso estás loca Nessie? Porque dices que quieres ir a Volterra? Que acaso no recuerdas que ahí casi mataban a tus padres?-dijo Rossemet sorprendida

-Ya lo sé Ross, pero es que yo quiero conocer bien Volterra

-Pero Nessie, acaso no recuerdas que ahí están los vulturi?

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero no estaremos con ellos, nadamas pasearemos por su cuidad-dijo Nessie sonriendo

-Pero Nessie, ay muchos lugares más lindo que conocer

-Ay Ross, no seas miedosa, que tiene que estemos en Volterra?

-Es que le temo a los vulturi

-Pero porque Ross?

-Cuando yo me convertí en un vampiro, ellos vinieron, y yo tenía miedo a que no quisieran que yo fuera un vampiro

-Claro que si iban a querer, a ti te convirtieron porque tuviste un accidente y estabas muriendo, pero si mi abuelo Carlisle te hubiera convertido nadamas porque tú querías, entonces si hubiera visto un problema

-Ya lo sé, pero el solo verlos me causo temor, sus ojos son tan diferentes a los de nosotros, los de ellos son rojo intenso

-Ya lo sé, pero ellos tienen los ojos de ese color, porque beben sangre humana

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así, les tengo miedo

Nessie comenzó a sonreír

-No te preocupes, ellos no nos harán nada

-Eso espero, pero que te parece si primero vamos a la torre de pisa-dijo Ross

-Claro, pero después iremos a Volterra

Rossemet suspiro, ella sabía que lo que Nessie decia lo hacia

-Está bien, después iremos

Mientras tanto en Volterra

-Hermano, porque no acompañas a Heydi?-decia una hermosa chica rubia, con una piel pálida, con una extraordinaria belleza, unos hermosos labios carnosos y unos ojos rojo intenso, que aparentaba 16 o 17 años

.com/pictures/2009/01/30/previews/Dakota%

FOTO DE JANE

-No tengo ganas hermana, -decia un chico de pelo marrón oscuro, un poco corto y ojos rojo intensos, con los labios no tan carnosos como la chica rubia, era muy atractivo y era casi idéntico a la chica rubia con la que estaba hablando, ya que era su hermana gemela, el aparentaba 16 o 17 años

.com/pics/lc/new_moon_la_prem_9_171109/cameron_bright_

FOTO DE ALEC

-Alec, jane, quien de ustedes me acompañara?- decia una hermosa chica con pelo rubio y brilloso, un cuerpo envidiable, y unos ojos color violeta, se miraban de ese color por los lentes de contacto azules que usaba para, ocultar sus ojos rojos- estos días se ha vuelto un poco difícil atraer a los humanos, y más a las mujeres-entonces Heydi volteo con Alec-Que te parece si me acompañas Alec?

.

FOTO DE HEYDI

-No estoy de humor

-Vamos Alec, yo se que a ti te gustan las chicas lindas, y que no pasen de los 18 años

Alec volteo a ver a su hermana gemela jane

-Jane, te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie

-Ay hermano, no tiene nada de malo decírselo a Heydi

Alec suspiro

-Está bien, si iré

Heydi y jane comenzaron a sonreír

Mientras tanto

-Oye Nessie, y cuanto tiempo no quedaremos aquí?-decia Ross

-Aun no lo sé, mi mama dijo que 3 semanas, pero me encantaría estar más tiempo aquí, no lo crees?

-Tienes razón, me encanta estar aquí, y si le hablamos a mi tía bella y le decimos que no quedaremos más tiempo

-Sí, eso haremos, pero cuando hayan pasado las 3 semanas se lo diremos-dijo Nessie sonriendo

Nessie y Rossemet se la pasaron toda la tarde en la torre de pisa, recorriendo los hermosos lugares. Ya en la noche volvieron a su hotel

-Nessie, enserio es necesario que duermas?-dijo Rossemet

-Son las 2 de la mañana, por si no lo recuerdas, yo soy mitad humana

-Ay Nessie, pero no te puedes aguantar el sueño?

-No-dijo Nessie tapándose con una cobija-buenas noche

Rossemet se acostó en la cama de un lado, esa cama estaba enfrente de una gran ventana, y comenzó a ver la hermosa cuidad

-Ay, tanta diversión que hay en la calle, y yo ya estoy encerrada, pero tengo que soportarlo, ya que no puedo dejar a Nessie sola-decia Rossemet resignada

A la mañana siguiente

-Nessie despierta, ya es tarde, vamos de compras-decia Rossemet brincando encima de la cama d Nessie

-Qué hora es?-decia Nessie tapándose la cara con una almohada

-Las 8 de la mañana

Nessie se levanto de su cama y miro que Rossemet ya estaba lista

-Está bien, dame unos segundos y estaré lista

Nessie salto de su cama y en solo unos segundo estaba lista, traía un vestido color rojo y un hermoso suéter negro encima, y su pelo rubio caían en cascada hasta su cintura

-Vamos entonces, próxima parada Volterra-dijo Nessie sonriendo

Rossemet y Nessie tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a Volterra

.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron sorprendidas por lo hermosa que era esa cuidad

-Ya vez Ross, te dije que Volterra estaba hermosa, mira nadamas ese hermoso reloj en aquella torre.

./_

Nessie no sabia que debajo de ese reloj, era donde una vez de habia encontrado su padre y habia estado apunto de hacer que los vulturi lo acesinaran

-Ya lo se prima, está muy hermosa, que te parece si nos vemos en esta mismo lugar en 2 horas

-Quieres estar sola?

-Que tiene de malo?

-Nada, entonces está bien, nos veremos aquí dentro de 2 horas

Las dos tomaron rumbos diferentes

Nessie comenzó a caminar por las calles de Volterra, habia mucha gente visitando ese lugar

Entonces

-Auxilio, ayúdenme por favor-se escuchaba en uno de los callejones

Nessie sabía que ese grito ningún humano lo podía oír ya que estaba demasiado lejos, entro al callejón, no se miraba nadie dentro de los callejones, se miraba todo desolado y seguía escuchando el grito de auxilio

Entonces miro a una hermosa chica con pelo negro que corría cerca de donde estaba ella, en su rostro se podía ver el miedo, pero cuando Nessie le quiso ayudar se dio cuenta de que alguien la sostenía de los brazos y tiraba al suelo a la chica

-Por favor no-gritaba la chica

Nessie estaba paralizada, nuca habia escuchado unos gritos tan aterradores

Entonces miro como la persona que tenia a la chica en el suelo de acerco a su cuello y comenzó a morderla

La chica ya no gritaba, y Nessie solo miraba esa horrible escena, ella no se podía mover, estaba paralizada viendo, entonces la persona que habia mordido a la chica se dio cuenta de que Nessie lo estaba viendo, cuando Nessie quiso correr sintió que alguien habia tomado sus 2 brazos y la habían tirado al suelo, y se había puesto arriba de ella, entonces se dio cuenta de que esa persona tenía los ojos rojos, tenía casi la misma fuerza que ella, tenía una extraordinaria belleza y sobre todo era igual de pálido que ella, sin duda era un vampiro.

Entonces el vampiro se dio cuenta de que Nessie era un vampiro igual que el

-Eres un vampiro?-decia el joven vampiro sorprendido de pelo color marrón oscuro y que aparentaba unos 17 años


	5. ENCUENTRO

_**ENCUENTRO**_

El vampiro seguían encima de Nessie, y ella por el miedo no hablaba.

PENSAMIENTO ALEC

Yo me estaba divirtiendo con mi nueva presa, bueno mejor dicho con la humana que me habia encontrado en uno de los callejones de Volterra, pobre tonta, no sé porque se le ocurrió entrar sola a estos callejones, yo la seguía por todas partes, y ella solo corría asustada, me encantaba ver su cara de temor, pero en realidad ya me estaba cansando se asustarla y verdaderamente ya tenía hambre, cuando por fin la acorrale ella grito demasiado fuerte, pero yo sabía que nadie la escucharía, así que decidí tirarla al suelo y comenzar a beber su sangre, en realidad me encantaba el olor a sangre humana, nunca la cambiaría por nada, ja…ja aun recuerdo los ojos de esa chica con cabello negro y ojos azules, al principio tenía mucho brillo, pero mientras yo bebía su sangre, sus ojos comenzaban a perder el brillo, me encantaba ver eso, y sobre todo en la chicas, que eran tan frágiles, y delicadas, me encantaban las chicas pequeñas, que no aparentaran más de 18 años, no sabía porque, pero así lo hacía yo, entonces cuando termine con mi víctima, comencé a escuchar una respiración muy cerca de mí, un corazón que palpitaba velozmente, y podía oler una sangre tan dulce que hiso que mis sentidos se descontrolaran, entonces voltee y mire a una chica que me miraba asustada, era una chica rubia, con una piel extremadamente pálida, y unos ojos color marrón, en realidad era muy linda, pero a mí no me interesaba eso, su sangre olía tan deliciosa que la quería beber ahora mismo, y sin pensarlo 2 veces me lance sobre ella y la tire al suelo, pero al quererla morder me di cuenta de que era más fuerte que otra chica, comencé a observarla y miraba que sus ojos eran del color de un humano, pero su piel era pálida igual que la mía, y tenía mucha fuerza entonces de mi boca se escaparon unas palabras

-Eres un vampiro?

No sé porque le habia preguntado eso a mi cena, era una tontería, yo solo miraba que la chica trataba de protegerse, mis manos trataban de tomar sus brazos, pero ella era más rápida que yo, entre tanto forcejeo miraba como su ropa se comenzaba a desgarrar, yo me estaba desesperando, quería beber su sangre, pero no podía , entonces sin darme cuenta, yo fui a estrellarme contra la pared que estaba detrás de mí, me habia dado un fuerte golpe, pero en realidad no me dolía, de lo que estaba sorprendido era de cómo esa humana habia sacado tantas fuerzas para estrellarme contra la pared, voltee a verla y mire como se levanto tan rápido como un rayo, yo quede sorprendido, no podía creer que un humano fuera tan veloz y tan fuerte como ella. ella me seguía mirando con miedo, trataba de cubrir su cuerpo, ya que yo le habia desgarrado la mayoría de su vestido, cuando me quise acercar de nuevo ella intento correr pero yo fui más rápido que ella y la rodee con mis brazos y con una de mis manos tome su cara.

-Que eres?-le preguntaba yo desconcentrado

Aun podía notar toda su fuerza, quería soltarse pero yo se lo impedía, yo usaba mucha fuerza, pero en realidad ella tenía mucha también

-Te estoy preguntando que si que eres?-le volví a preguntar ya que ella no contestaba

Ella aun seguía mirándome con temor en sus ojos, y yo aun estaba preguntándome el porqué ella era tan veloz y tan fuerte

-Quiero que me digas-le decia yo empujándola contra la pared que estaba enfrente

Entonces De su frente comenzó a salir un poco de sangre y yo me volvía loco, esa sangre olía tan bien, después mire como ella comenzó a llorar, eso quería decir que ella era una humana, pero su fuerza? De donde habia sacado tanta fuerza? Eso no lo comprendía, pero aun así no me aguantaba las ganas de beber su sangre, entonces sin que me diera cuenta, ella se soltó de mis brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se adentro mas a los callejones, yo nunca habia visto a una humana correr tan rápido, así que la seguí , corría lo más rápido posible, pero era imposible atraparla, entonces cuando por fin la alcance .a tire de nuevo al suelo, ella seguía llorando y lo que me dijo me dejo sorprendido

-Soy un vampiro, una semi vampiro, mitad humana, mitad vampiro

Yo aun no lo podía creer, esa chica que lloraba y que por sus venas corría sangre era una vampiro, pero no entendía por qué? A la única que conocía que fuera semi-vampiro era a la hija de….

-Un momento, tu eres la hija de los Cullen?-le dije

Ella me volteo a ver sorprendida, yo me quite casi al instante de encima de ella y mire como ella se levanto rápidamente.

-Soy la hija de Edward y bella Cullen-decia ella con su miraba aun asustada

Yo no sabía que decirle, si los vulturi se llegaran a enterar de que intente asesinar a una vampira, y en especial a la hija de los Cullen, me iban a asesinar

Ahora el que tenía una mirada de miedo era yo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, que se suponía que debería de hacer? Que les iba a decir a los vulturi? entonces mire como ella se comenzó a acercar

-Quien eres tú? Y porque mataste a esa chica?-dijo ella dándome una cachetada, en realidad era fuerte

Yo la miraba directamente a los ojos, estaba furioso, quien era ella para golpearme?, entonces me volvió a preguntar

-Quien eres tú? Y porque la mataste?

-Soy un vampiro, mejor dicho soy un miembro de la orden vulturi, y asesine a esa chica, por la simple razón de que tenía hambre

-Ella no te estaba asiendo nada, porque lo hiciste?

-Por si no lo recuerdas soy un vampiro, y los vampiros bebemos sangre humana-dije yo sonriendo

Ella solo volteo a verme con odio

-A lo olvidaba, tu eres de la familia Cullen, los vampiros vegetarianos-dije yo con asco, la sangre de animales, nunca se iba a comparar con la de los humanos

-la sangre de animales Es mejor que acecinar a las personas

-Mira niñita, di que te salvaste, porque eras una vampiro, pero si hubieras sido una humana no te hubieras salvado

Ella volteo a verme con odio, pero entonces ella se dio cuenta de que su ropa, bueno mejor dicho lo que quedaba de su ropa estaba desgarrada, no sé en qué momento me quede embobado viendo su cuerpo, solo fue un segundo, pero con eso bastó para volverla a mirar

-Qué miras?-me dijo ella tratando de cubrirse

Yo me sentí apenado, nunca me habia pasado esto, entonces ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba la chica

-Que vas a hacer con ella?-me pregunto tocando la cara de la chica

-Me desharé de ella

-Eso es lo que hacen ustedes verdad?, no les importa si las personas tienen familia, o si tienen a alguien que los estaba buscando?

-Eso es lo último que nos interesa, nosotros nunca investigamos a nuestra comida

Entonces mire como ella volvió a voltear a mirarme con odio

-No sé como tienes el corazón tan frio

Yo me acerque a ella, y quedo acorralada entre la pared y yo

-Por si no lo recuerdas pequeña, soy un vampiro y estoy muerto, así que yo no tengo corazón

Entonces mire como ella se quito de donde estaba

-Yo creo que ya me iré

Entonces la volví a mirar, aun traía su vestido desgarrado

-Toma esto-dijo yo quitándome mi saco negro

-No lo quiero

-Cuando salgas del callejón los humanos se pueden asustar al verte con tu ropa desgarrada, todo llena de sangre, y con tu cabello revuelto, pueden pensar que abusaron de ti

Entonces mire como la chica tomo mi saco, yo pensé que no lo iba a tomar,

-Voltéate-me dijo

-Porque?

-Eso no te importa, quiero que te voltees

-Yo le hice caso, me voltee, pero no pude evitar voltear por un segundo, y me di cuenta de que la chica se habia quitado la parte de arriba del vestido ya que esa parte estaba cubierta por sangre y tierra, bueno mejor dicho la parte de arriba de su vestido estaba tirada en el suelo, me volví a quedar embobado viéndola, entonces ahí me voltee, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

-Ya puedes voltear-escuche que me decia

Cuando voltee ella ya traía mi saco puesto, nunca habia visto que a alguien un saco le quedara tan bien

-Yo creo que ya me iré

-Pero si ni siquiera te has presentado bien-no sé porque esas palabras salieron de mi boca

-Me llamo Renesmee Cullen, pero me gusta que me digan Nessie

-Prefiero Renesmee, ya que Nessie parase el nombre de un animal

Cuando dije eso Renesmee, si así se llamaba Renesmee me dedico una mirada de odio, entonces se volteo y comenzó a caminar

-Yo me llamo Alec vulturi-dije yo riendo

Renesmee volteo de nuevo y me hiso una mueca con su boca, después de eso desapareció,

Entonces me comencé a sentir extraño, y no sabía porque, acaso habia sido esa chica? Acaso ella habia echo que yo sintiera algo por ella? eso no lo sabía, pero yo esperaba que eso no fuera siento, ya que yo no podía sentir nada por nadie, y mucho menos por una Cullen.


	6. CASI DESCUBIERTA

_**CASI**____**DESCUBIERTA**_

PENSAMIENTO DE NESSIE

-Creo que me iré-decia yo

-Pero ni siquiera te has presentado bien-de los labios de ese chico salieron esas palabras, en realidad tenía una voz muy hermosa

-Me llamo Renesmee Cullen, pero me gusta que me digan Nessie

Cuando yo dije eso el chico volteo a verme con una risa en el rostro

-Prefiero Renesmee, ya que Nessie parece el nombre de una animal-decia el riendo

No lo podía creer, ese chico acababa de decir que mi nombre parecía el de un animal, casi lo mataba, no le iba a permitir que dijera eso de mi nombre, Nessie era un nombre hermoso y además me lo había puesto mi mejor en todo el mundo Jake Black, estaba furiosa, pero no quería discutir con ese chico, pero no podía dejar de verlo, en realidad era muy atractivo, ese hermoso rostro pálido, y esos hermosos ojos burdeos, con esos hermosos labios rojos, pero no sabía por qué demonios estaba pensando ese chico que acababa de burlarse de mi nombre, y no se lo iba a permitir, mejor decidí dejarlo solo, me voltee y comencé a caminar

-Yo me llamo Alec vulturi-eso fue lo último que escuche de ese chico, ya que cuando voltee a verlo el ya no estaba, entonces comencé a recordar, Alec vulturi, ese habia sido el chico que habia ido con los vulturi a querer asesinarme, no lo podía creer, la familia de ese chico estuvo a punto de asesinarme hace 17 años, y ahora el habia estado a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, vaya creo que los vulturi no me querían. entonces comencé a recordar que ese chico estaba un poco cambiado, ya que antes tenía el pelo un poco más largo, y ahora lo tenía más corto, y yo recordaba que antes vestía un traje color negro y ahora traía ropa normal, un pantalón de vestir negro, y una camisa color violeta oscura, en realidad le quedaba muy bien

Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar, y al mirar la pantalla me di cuenta de que era mi madre, entonces conteste

-Hola mama como estas?

-Nessie está bien, hija?, no tienes nada?, por favor dime que estas bien?-la voz de mi madre se escuchaba desesperada

-Claro que si estoy bien mama, porque estas así?

Entonces escuche como mi madre comenzó a suspirar aliviada

-Es que tu tía Alice me hablo por teléfono y me dijo que un vampiro te habia atacado-decia mi mama preocupada

No lo podía creer, por estar pensando en Alec y en el dulce olor que tenía su saco se me habia olvidado que yo tenía a una tía que miraba el futuro y ella podía saber cuando yo o alguien se encontraba en peligro o problemas

-Hija por favor dime que estas bien?

-Claro que si madre, solo era un neófito que me confundió con un humano, pero no te preocupes- yo mentí, no sabía que decirle, no pensaba decirle que uno de los vulturi me habia ataco, porque si no, en este mismo instante mi padre hubiera volado a Volterra a asesinar a Alec

-Pero que paso con él, en donde esta esa neófito?

-Cuando se dio cuenta de que era un vampiro se desapareció y mi papa, ya lo sabe

- no el aun no lo sabe, pero créeme que si se hubiera enterado, el ya estuviera en Volterra

Parecía que mi madre habia leído mi mente, eso era exactamente lo que yo habia pensado

-Menos mal mi niña, que bueno que estas bien, me tenias muy preocupada

-Ya no te preocupes mama, ya no soy una niña, y créeme que se defenderme sola

-Ya lo sé hija, pero no me gusta que haya neófitos en Italia, y menos en parís

-Ya lo sé madre, pero como te dije no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, en este momento me iré al hotel quiero descansar un poco

-Si hija, espero que descanses, y recuerda que te quiero mucho, oyes una pregunta, y Ross donde esta?

-Ross está dando la vuelta por ahí, quedamos de vernos en la torre de pisa en 20 minutos

-Ok, entonces cuídense, nos vemos en 2 semanas

-Está bien mama, nos vemos

-Te quiero mucho Nessie

-Yo también mama, salúdame a mi papa, a mi abuelos, a mi tíos y sobre todo a Jake

-Está bien hija, yo me encargare, nos vemos

-Adiós mama

Después de eso colgué el celular, me habia salvado de ser descubierta. Lo habia olvidado por completo, mi madre no sabía que yo estaba en Volterra, si se llegara a enterar me mata, lo bueno fue que no hable con mi padre, porque él me hubiera descubierto.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era salir de los callejones de Volterra y buscar a Ross

Nos quedamos de ver debajo de un reloj que estaba en una torre

-Nessie que te paso? Porque tienes ese saco puerto? Y que paso con tu pelo? Y tu vestido,?-me decia Ross preocupada

-Es una larga historia prima

Rápidamente nos dirigimos a nuestro hotel, yo tome un baño, ya que me encontraba demasiado sucia, después tome una de mis pijamas y me la puse

-Quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso ahora mismo?-me decia Ross, que estaba sentada a un lado de mi cama

Yo comencé a sonreír

-Recuerdas a los vulturi?

-Cuando dije eso, Ross puso una cara de temor

-Claro que si los recuerdo, como olvidarlos

-Los recuerdas a todos?

-Era 3 adultos primero llego Aro, él era el vampiro líder, después llegaron Marco Y Cayo, después llegaron unos vulturis mas jóvenes que no aparentaban más de 25 años Felix, Dimitri que estaba muy atractivo, Renata, Heydi, y recuerdo a una chica que aparentaba unos 17 años, y también al que parecía ser su gemelo, pero a él casi no lo mire, ya que siempre estaba detrás de la chica, el también aparentaba unos 17 años perece ser que se llama Alec, que también se miraba atractivo porque?

-Ahora en la tarde tuve un encuentro con el chico que parece de 17 años, con Alec vulturi

-Que dices? Enserio? Que fue lo que paso?

-Bueno, pues no fue un encuentro muy bueno que digamos

-Porque? Que fue lo que paso?

Yo le comencé a contar la experiencia que habia vivido con Alec vulturi, y le habia contado cómo se habia reído de mi nombre

-Enserio te dijo que Nessie parecía nombre de animal?-me decia Ross riendo

-Eso no es gracioso Ross, el se burlo de mi nombre y además estoy muy molesta con él, porque él no me pidió disculpas-le decia yo furiosa

Ross se seguía riendo de mí

-Porque te ríes?

-No puedo creer que pienses que un vulturi te va a pedir disculpas

-Tienes razón, me imagino que los vulturi nunca piden disculpas

-Y entonces Alec te pareció atractivo? Me pregunto Ross y esa pregunta me dejo sorprendida

-Pues si es atractivo, pero no me gusta-decia yo un poco apenada

-Y si no te gusta entonces porque te pusiste su saco de nuevo?

Cuando yo escuche eso sentí que el color subió a mis mejillas, eso que mi prima decia era cierto, ya que yo traía puesto el saco de Alec, entonces me lo quite rápidamente

-Es que quería ver como se me miraba puesto-decia mas apenada

-Ay Nessie, no lo niegues, ese vulturi te gusto?

-Estás loca a mi no me puede gustar un vulturi-entonces comencé a recordar algo-yo no puedo estar con un vulturi-decia yo un poco triste

Mientras tanto

PENSAMIENTO DE ALEC

Tenía mucho que no sonreía tanto con alguien, en realidad no se que tenia la pequeña Cullen que habia echo que no dejara de pensar en ella en todo el día, recordaba su piel tan suave, sus grandes ojos color marrón, su cuerpo, vaya que esa Cullen si tenía un lindo cuerpo, su dulce olor y sobre todo recordaba el dulce olor de su sangre, en mis pensamientos solo estaba ella

-Hermano, que te pasa? Todo el día te he mirado muy distraído-me decia mi hermana

-No me pasa nada jane-le dije yo volteándome

-Heydi llevara a unos humanos, acaso no quieres un postre?-me decia mi hermana sonriendo

-No gracias ya comí-cuando le dije eso comencé a recordar de nuevo a la pequeña cullen, no podía creer que ella estuviera a punto de ser mi comida

-Está bien hermano, yo si iré a comer-me decia mi hermana

-Está bien- la verdad no tenía mucho interés en comer, no sé por qué demonios no me sacaba de la cabeza a esa Cullen, tenía que hacerlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ese era el problema.


End file.
